


Norse mythology for the modern child

by Weaselwoman



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Fluff, Gen, where do babies come from?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaselwoman/pseuds/Weaselwoman
Summary: A short-short story in two acts, based on an old joke.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Nordycka mitologia dla współczesnego dziecka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631488) by [Regalia1992](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992)



“Hela, darling, how would you like a baby brother?”

“I’d rather have a puppy.”

 

xxx

 

“Hmm. Let me try. Hela, sweetie, how would you like a baby sister?”

“I want a jump rope!”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Nonspeaking cameos by Fenrir and Jormundgandr.


End file.
